Would you all like some tea?
by Mindifislytherin24
Summary: All Hermione wanted was to make a cup of tea. She got more than she bargained for due to a certain mischievous ginger. First Story :)
1. Chapter 1

" Hermione dear, supper's ready," Mrs. Weasley bellowed out the back door.

Hermione marked her place in Hogwarts: A History and stood up. She looked back at the glorious oak tree she had been sitting against by the pond before heading inside.

" FRED, SIT DOWN!"

" I'm George!"

"SORRY, GEORGE SIT DOWN!"

" Wait, Maybe i am Fred..."

" OH JUST SIT DOWN BEFORE I HEX YOU"

" You wouldn't hex me, you're my mother!"

" ONE…...TWO…."

"OKAY OKAY!"

Hermione walked into the house to see Fred hovering in the air over the stove trying to add mystery ingredients to the stew was preparing. Looking back at the table, George was trying his best to look innocent, and failing miserably, Ginny was snuggled up next to Harry, Ron was trying to sneak a biscuit from the bowl, and Mr. Weasley was laughing at Fred and his wife.

Just another dinner at the Weasleys, Hermione thought.

Fred winked at Hermione as he landed back on two feet. " About time you decided to join the rest of us. We were just about to send the Aurors after you", he chimed with a grin.

" Oh haha, i was only reading a book," Hermione stated.

" Yeah a book you have only read a billion times," chirped Ron.

" No, only a million," Hermione claimed with a grin.

" Alright, who wants supper," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

" Me!", everyone cheered.

" Well dig in, GEORGE PUT THAT DOWN!"

Hermione awoke with a start as the thunder clapped outside. The prophet warned of a large storm in the area but it wasn't supposed to arrive for another night.

Looking over at Ginny, who was still amazingly asleep, Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

Ginny was wrapped up in the sheets like a burrito.

Deciding she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, Hermione slowly crept out of the room and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and went about making herself some tea.

" Whatcha Doing"

She jumped what seemed like six feet in the air and spun around reaching for her wand.

" Well, aren't you jumpy," Fred said with a slow smirk.

" You know, that's a good way to get your head blown off. If you must know, i couldn't go back to sleep with this rager going on outside, so i came down to make me some tea and read a book." Hermione said with an annoyed huff.

"Damn, and i thought you came down to keep me company," Fred pretended to be hurt and proceeded to sit down at the table holding his head in his hands.

" Why on Merlin's earth would i want to keep you company, and why are you down here anyway?"

" Why keep me company, that's easy! I am a hilarious sexy ginger in need of some lovin. Also the storm awoke me as well….and George snores like one of Hagrid's weird beasts."

" Hilarious….Sexy….Ginger…..well, you got the ginger part right," Hermione turned back around to hide the smile on her face.

" Ouch, you should've been in Slytherin" Fred quipped.

" Fred," Hermione shook her head, " Go back to bed."

" No, not until i get me some lovin," He grinned and stood up. He slowly walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

" FRED!, What in Merlin's Beard are you doing?!" Hermione screeched. She tried to bat his arms away but he just tightened his hold.

" Keep it down, or the whole house will hear what we're about to do!", Fred whispered in her ear and slowly nuzzled her neck.

" We aren't about to do anything!", Hermione stated even though she was slowly beginning to stop squirming and relax in Fred's arms.

" Oh yes we are my darling Hermione, I saw you checking me out at the pond the other day as we were swimming. I down right felt violated by those big brown eyes of yours." Fred slowly walked Hermione towards the counter. His hips pressed against hers, pinning her to it.

" I don't know what youre talking about" Hermione stuttered out. But oh did she know exactly what he was talking about.

(Ron had suggested everyone go swimming to help deal with the summer heat. While Hermione sat on the water's edge and relaxed, Fred came outside to join them. He slowly took of his shirt revealing a well toned body and a light trail of hair on his stomach disappearing into his shorts. Shorts, that hung low on his hips, revealing that sexy v every woman loves. Hermione tried to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks but she was sure that Fred had noticed. He winked at her, slowly slid his eyes down her body, relishing in the fact she was in such a small bikini, and that all her luscious curves were on display. However, the moment was broken as George decided to body slam his twin into the water, which proceeded in the biggest splash fight the world had ever seen.)

Fred had finally had enough of Hermione's coyness. He knew she wanted him. She hid it from the others well enough, but not him. The pond wasn't the first time he noticed her watching him. She had begun to read outside purely because he kept catching her staring at him over the tops of the books she claimed to be reading. However, he wasn't going to deny that he wanted her just as bad. Yeah she was Ron's Best Friend, younger than him, and smarter than him, but dammit she was a sexy little minx and he had to have her. He never told a soul, but she was the reason he left the Yule Ball so early. He told George it was because he wasn't feeling well, but in reality it was because his cock was standing at full attention. He barely had to touch himself before he let out a full load in the showers. He was lucky he didn't have one while swimming. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, George slammed into him, pushing him into the water. You can bet he thought about it later in the shower though.

Bringing his head back out of the clouds, Fred slid his lips against Hermione's neck to the spot just behind her ear and kissed her.

"Freeedddd," Hermione moaned. She was going to try and protest but he kept kissing her neck. She finally gave in and relaxed fully against him. She wanted this. She wanted him. Her whole body grew warm. His kiss sent shivers down her spine. He kissed lower until he got to her shoulders and then spun her around and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione moaned again, this time into his mouth. Fred slowly slid his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She willing gave it to him. At first the kisses were slow and sensual but they quickly escalated into a firestorm. Fred picked Hermione up and sat her on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him tight against her.

Fred, Hermione noticed, was at full attention already. Grinning against his lips, she slowly ground her hips against him. He closed his eyes in pure bliss and kissed her again. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and muttered a binding spell for her wrists and made her arms hold above her head. She looked at him, with an unnatural level of lust. Sliding his wand down the side of her neck to the valley between her breast, he tapped his wand and her shirt vanished.

Hermione gasped. Her breast were exposed to the night air and to Fred. Fred watched as her nipples hardened at being exposed. While looking into her eyes, he slowly lowered his lips to one of the hardened buds. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked hard.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming. GODS it felt good. Fred sucked and licked her tit so hard she felt a warm pool forming between her legs at an alarming rate. Once he felt he had given enough attention to one he switched to the other.

Fred knew Hermione was getting close. She was grinding against him harder and faster. Her moans were beginning to get louder. He thought about putting a silencing spell on the room to prevent anyone from hearing but he thought of a sexier idea. Taking off his shirt he twisted it up and put in her mouth and then tied it behind her head. Seeing Hermione, bound and gagged, sent Fred over the edge.

Fred grabbed Hermione's hips and lifted her up just enough for him to slide her shorts off.

" Bloody Gorgeous," Fred stared amazed at the fully naked Hermione. It was just his luck she wasn't wearing panties under those shorts. He also noticed she was fully shaven. His cock throbbed so hard he nearly came right there. Kneeling down, he kissed his way down her stomach, over her hip bones, and down her legs. He very slowly started kissing his way back up. Staring into her eyes he could see she was so close. Hermione moaned in ecstasy as he nipped her thighs. Pulling her towards him, he spread her legs as far apart as possible and kissed her. Hermione came right then. Fred buried his face into her and licked every last drop of cum from her. After giving her a few seconds to come back down from her orgasm, Fred wrapped his lips around her clit and began sucking. Hard. He lifted his hand to her and inserted two fingers into her folds. She thrashed and moaned, quickly building back up to another orgasm. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while feasting on her mound.

Feeling her beginning to tighten around him, he stood up and slid his pajama pants to the floor.

Fred Weasley was HUNG! A solid 7 inches and thick. Hermione moaned loudly, and threw her head back. Fred slowly rubbed his cock against her. Teasing her, making her moan to the point, he thought the family would wake, regardless of the gag. After a minute of teasing her, he inserted himself inch by inch, until he was fully inside her. Realizing the gag wasn't going to be enough, he quickly cast a silencing charm and then tossed his wand aside.

Placing his hands on either side of the cabinet for balance he began to thrust into Hermione. He slowly pulled out and then slammed into her. He pounded into her as fast and hard as humanly possible. Hermione screamed into the gag. Fred was fucking her. Not making love. Fucking! And she was enjoying it. Victor had been a sensual lover but she decided that wasn't the right style for her. She wanted to be fucked. Fred was fucking her. He thrust into her with such force she thought he might split her in two. She came again. Hard. But Fred didnt stop. He kept thrusting. Sweat ran down his their bodies like rivers. Holding out as long as he could, Fred finally came. Slowing his thrusting to a stop, he bent over her and kissed her.

" Are you alright?", Fred asked after regaining his breath.

Hermione just nodded. She gave him a look to take off the gag. He reached behind her and untied it.

" Fred, Unbind me now."

Fred pulled out of her and bent to retrieve his wand. With a quick flick he unbound her wrists and released her arms.

Hermione slowly slid herself off the counter. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

What Fred failed to notice was Hermione grabbing her wand.

She backed him to a chair and forced him to sit down. She waved her wand, successfully tying him to the chair. She conjured up a ball gag into his mouth.

" Well, that was fun. However, i am now feeling very sleepy and regret to inform you that i shall be heading off to bed now that the storm has passed. I hope for your sake that i wake up before the others do." Hermione grinned wickedly as Fred eyes widened.

Bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek, Hermione whispered in his ear. " Now im going to slide under the covers and slowly rub my fingers against my clit and think of you. Try not to get hard thinking about it okay."

Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen back up the stairs to bed. She slid into the room and back into bed unnoticed by the still out cold Ginny.

Fred struggled against his binds but could not free himself. Not to mention Hermione's little tease had successfully given him a raging hard on. It was going to be a long night.

***********************Next Morning*****************************

"MERLIN'S BEARD FRED! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!," Screamed Mrs. Weasley

" You know, it's amazing after years of living with us, that you are surprised by Fred being naked in the kitchen. However, being tied up while naked is new." George laughed.

Hermione slid behind the family and walked calmly to the counter and began fixing herself some tea. While setting the water to boil, she turned around and looked at the family gathered around Fred, trying unsuccessfully to unbind him.

" Would you all like some tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

___**GINNY POV**_

" _**Would you all like some tea?" Hermione said.**_

 _ **Why the hell is Hermione so calm. Fred is gagged, naked and bound to a chair in the middle of the kitchen and she's making tea?**_

" _**Not now thank you dear," Mum said. " George, this prank is too much. Fix this now!"**_

" _**Sorry Mum, as much as i would love to take credit for this i didn't do it." George said for once very seriously.**_

" _**He's right mum, George cannot produce this kind of powerful magic. All of us have tried and cannot seem to unbind him. This was done by someone else. We should owl the ministry." Ginny stated.**_

" _**I am not owling the ministry! The humiliation would be unbearable!" Mum was on the verge of tears.**_

 _ **Glancing at Fred, he seemed calm. Too calm. He wasn't worried about his state of being in the slightest. Why?**_

" _**Harry and Ron quit snickering!" I yelled. Harry looked back at me with a small grin and Ron just snickered even harder. I swear those two.**_

 _ **While they stood near the door watching mum, dad, and George try to figure out how to release Fred, I moved toward Hermione. She was being unsually quiet and unhelpful. Normally she would run to her books trying to find the answer, but she was just leaning against the counter sipping her tea. She was smiling. The others wouldnt notice but if you looked hard enough into her eyes there was glee there. She knew something…**_

 _ **Glancing back at Fred, he was watching her...and she was watching him.**_

 _ **She did this. Hermione Granger had bound my brother naked and gagged to a chair.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Hermione glanced at me and then back at the group as the clock chimed 12pm.**_

" _**Finally!", Mum and Dad screamed out as the binds and gag vanished into thin air. Fred immediatly stood and stretched.**_

" _**Bloody hell Fred, your naked remember!" Ron bellowed while covering his eyes dramatically.**_

" _**Fred, who did this to you? How did you wind up like this? What happened? Are you alright?" Mum and dad quizzed Fred.**_

" _**Yes, i am alright. How i wound up like this i am afraid i cannot say. Must have been sleep walking and accidently charmed myself or something." Fred quietly said.**_

 _ **I noticed his eyes kept glancing back to Hermione. She was just staring at the ground with a slight grin on her face.**_

" _**And Ron, i am very well aware that i am naked and its ok to be jealous." Fred laughed. Ron's ears went red and flipped him off when mum wasn't looking.**_

 _ **Ofcourse Mum and Dad bought Freds ridiculus excuse. George stared at his twin quizzically. Harry and Ron decided since all the fuss was over to go into the living room and play wizards chess. Hermione just stood there watching Fred.**_

 _ **Suddenly remembering Fred was standing there naked, Dad ushered everyone else outside so he could get dressed. Not that it mattered everyone had seen him in his birthday suit already.**_

 _ **While walking out the back door, i grabbed Hermiones arm and pulled her around the side of the house.**_

" _**Ok spill it, i know you know what happened in there. I would also be willing to be you did it." I said firmly. I love Hermione like a sister but Fred is still blood. I needed to know that whatever happened it wasn't done vindictively.**_

" _**Yes i did it. However i would not advise telling the rest of your family. They wouldn't understand. It was not done vindictively, it was done out of fun. While i shall spare you the details of what happened, i was simply showing Fred who was really wearing the pants in this relationship", Hermione smiled.**_

" _**Relationship? Since when are you and Fred in a relationship?"**_

" _**Since last night." She blushed and looked at the ground.**_

 _ **oh**_

 _ **I lost it. I started laughing uncontrollably. After a few seconds she joined in.**_

 _ **Dad yelled out the door that we could come back inside.**_

" _**Don't tell anyone Gin, your mum might kill me."**_

" _**I won't i promise. She wouldn't be happy you stuck Freds naked ass to a chair, but she wouldn't kill you.**_

 _ **Reaching the door i looked back at her.**_

" _**Hermione, i should warn you though. No one wears the pants in a relationship with one of the twins. You started a war with him now. So prepare yourself. It's officially on." I smirked.**_

" _**Oh i am well aware of that. Well aware indeed." She grinned as we walked back inside.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fred could hear Hermione walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Hermione always took her showers early in the morning before anyone else was awake. What she didn't know, was that Fred had used this predictable behavior to his advantage this morning. He just couldn't wait for the fun to start. His cock hardened just at the thought. He slid his hand into his shorts and wrapped his hand around his dick. Slowly stroking himself, Fred squeezed his lips shut to keep from moaning out and awakening George. Picturing Hermione's wet naked body was driving him wild and what he knew was about to come pushed him over the edge.

Hermione stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade around her. She loved these early morning showers. No one would be awake for a couple of hours which meant she could take a long shower with no one banging on the door to get in. It also gave her plenty of time to think. Think about life, school, and recently Fred.

At the very thought of Fred, Hermione felt the atmosphere in the room change. The steam grew thicker and made it difficult to see. The water began to caress her body instead of just running over it. She could feel a partially thick stream of water running between her breasts, down her stomach, and between her legs. Hermione knew immediately there was a charm in place. Water didn't just stream between your legs and caress your clitoris. She was getting hot fast and it had nothing to do with the water temperature.

Fred must have done something she thought. The next thing she knew is that two streams of water ran down her arms and wrapped around each wrist. Against the natural law of gravity, the streams pulled her wrists and wrapped them around the shower head holding her in place. Another couple of streams whirled around her breasts and created a sucking sensation on her nipples. She was actually impressed with this bit of magic. Elemental magic always fascinated her. Even if it was currently making her horny as fuck.

"Dammit Fred," Hermione moaned. Again with just the thought of Fred, the water teased her more. This time though, the water really outdid itself. Looking at the bottom of the tub,she could see the water beginning to form a shape and rise up between her legs. The higher it got, the more the shape took its final form. As it reached the top of her thighs, it had formed into the shape of a penis. Hermione knew what was causing all of this but there was no way to stop it. She moaned his name again. The water penis thrust itself between her folds and into her vagina. It was weird, but strangely pleasurable. It thrust in and out of her with each thought of Fred's name. The wetter she got the faster it thrust. Within a minute, Hermione was cumming. The water returned to normal and her wrists were unbound. Hermione stood there for a couple of minutes, panting, letting her body return to normal.

Without a second thought she jumped out of the shower, and without even turning it off, sprinted out the door and down the hall to the twins room. Bursting through the door, George awoke with a start. Looking at the door, his jaw dropped to the floor. Standing in the doorway, was a dripping wet, naked Hermione Granger.

" Where is Fred?" Hermione asked firmly.

George took a moment to gather himself. Hermione should have expected what came out of his mouth but it still surprised her.

" Why don't you lift this sheet and find out.", George said with a sexy grin.

Before Hermione could make a retort, the bedroom door shut behind her. Turning around, she saw Fred with one hand on the door, and the other pointing his wand at his twin. Stunning George with a knockout spell, George fell back onto the bed sound asleep, as if nothing had happened.

" Remind to obliviate him when he wakes up," Fred smiled at his brother. He couldn't blame George, he would've said the exact same thing if the circumstances were reversed.

" Although, i must admit, i did not anticipate you storming into our bedroom wet and naked. Is something the matter Hermione?" Fred asked feigning innocence.

" You know damn well what's the matter. Under normal circumstances, i would be furious. However, even i must admit that was impressive magic." Hermione said.

" Well, i will take credit for whatever it is you are referring to, since it apparently causes women to run around naked looking for me." Fred smirked.

" I will get you for this. Starting now." Hermione smiled and casually walked back to the bathroom.

Fred silently cheered with victory but even he was smart enough to realize Hermione was way better at revenge that he.

What Fred wasn't aware of however, was that Hermione had cast a silent, wandless charm on Fred. A charm that would benefit the both of them in more ways than she could possible imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Today the twins went back to the shop after taking a few days off before the back to school rush hit. It was also the day Hogwarts students were getting their supply letters. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny,and the rest of Dumbledore's army received Honorary Degrees and didn't have to return to school. So after sarcastically wishing the twins a great day at work, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to visit Hagrid.

Fred was about five seconds away from hexing himself into oblivion. Hermione had cast one hell of an enchantment. Every time someone made a purchase he felt an invisible mouth on his cock. If it was a small purchase, it would just lick him and add a kiss. However, if it was a large purchase, the mouth would suck him dry. Since it was a very busy day with lots of kids stocking up for school, there were a lot of large purchases. He had to charm his pants to hide the constant boner he had, and cast a glimmer charm on his face to prevent guests from seeing his ordeal play out on his face.

George could tell something was bothering Fred. Fred was doing everything he could to avoid customers today. He had a weird smile on his face but his voice seemed strained when talking. He wondered if it had anything to do with this morning. All George could remember was waking up to a loud bang and then blacking out. When he woke up again, he had a headache for the centuries. Hermione kept giving him awkward looks at breakfast too. Looking toward the register he saw three young boys walking up with their arms fully loaded with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Their parents trailed behind with equally full arms. George smiled. These were the kind of parents he loved. Supporting their children's dreams of pranking their friends. Not to mention they were about to score a huge payday of these kids. George looked over at Fred. The weird smile was still on his face, but there was a look of terror in his twin's eyes.

Fred watched as the family walked up, arms fully loaded, to the register. George moved in to help with the purchase. Realizing this couldn't end well, he high tailed it up the stairs into the back room. The second the door shut Fred was on his knees and hands. The mouth returned. It felt so real. The lips slid over his hardened penis and the tongue flicked the head and swirled around it. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of the invisible throat as the mouth took him deep. Gods he was going to die from an invisible blow job. The mouth was attacking his cock with a vengeance. The button on his jeans popped off and the zipper flew down. Fred moved to where he was laying on his back against the cold wooden floor. His cock had worked its way out of his briefs and pointed straight at his chest. He was rock hard.

He grabbed his dick and started pumping. The pressure was unbearable. He felt his cock was going to explode. Fast and Hard was the only way he was going to get relief. He could still feel the mouth on him as he did. He yelled out as he came and his body went limp. It was the strongest orgasm he had ever had. Sweat ran down his body as he panted heavily trying to get air back in his lungs. George came flying into the room, stunned to see his twin laying on the ground, covered in sweat, with his dick out.

" What in merlins beard is going on up here?! Are you ok Freddie? Everybody downstairs heard you scream!" George fired at Fred.

Fred glanced at his concerned twin. George looked like he had just suffered from heart failure. Fred just raised his arm and gave him a thumbs up.

" Well, while i'm glad you are having a good time up here but do me a favor? Stick your goddamn dick back in your pants!" George laughed as he shut the door and went back downstairs to inform the guests that his twin had merely tripped and stubbed his toe.

When Seamus arrived to help with the store, George went back up to check on Fred, only to find his twin passed out on the floor. He closed the door and wondered to himself. He was certain the customers couldn't make out what Fred had screamed due to the rest of the noise in the shop. But due to him being closer to the stairwell, George had heard it clearly.

Hermione.

Hermione

She could feel a tremor move down her spine. She knew Fred had just came. The enchantment had worked. She grinned as Ron dared Ginny to go inside the shrieking shack. Even though it wasn't really haunted Ginny still flat out denied to go in.

" Hey, here comes twiggles," Ginny declared looking up at the sky.

Sure enough, Harrys new owl twiggles was flying toward us. Harry hated the name, however Ginny had given it to the owl so it stuck. She giggled as Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of the name while Ginny just laughed.

When twiggles landed he stuck out his foot for Harry to remove the message. After giving him a quick treat, the owl flew off.

" Mrs. Weasley says its time to return to the burrow. Supper is ready. Also, she says that a package arrived for you Hermione." Harry said after reading the letter.

" I wonder what it could be." Hermione mused out loud. She hoped it was not from Fred. She knew Ginny would want to see what was in the box, and if it was from Fred, then the poor redhead might be scarred for life.

The group walked up to the castle to use the floo. Ron was still iffy with apparating since the ministry incident.

Hermione went up to Ginnys room to find a small package sitting on her bed. It was wrapped up like a present. Odd she thought. Before Ginny could show up, Hermione quickly opened it. It was a key. Below the key was a letter. The letter was in french. Grabbing her wand she tapped the letter to translate it to english.

 _ **My Dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **I hope all is well with you. I am writing to you to inform you of a small piece of property i would like you to have. My grandmother was an avid reader, such as yourself, and a lovely woman. She passed away recently and left her belongings to me. Upon searching through her many things i discovered she owned a small house, just an hour away from Hogwarts. The house features a surprisingly large library in a hidden basement. She loved having a secret place to herself according to her diary. I however, have no use of this property as i live with Bill, and neither does my sister. It would be my honor for it to go to you. You have been such a lovely friend to me. I know how much you suffered in the war for us all to be able to live a wonderful life and i would love for you to be able to call this enchanting little house your home. For a wonderful woman such as yourself, to have somewhere to relax and maybe raise a family one day.**_

 _ **I have sent you the key to the house. It is a sheeronian key. Once this key is stuck into the door lock the home will be claimed as yours. No one else can enter without your consent. They key will then be transported into your vault for safekeeping.**_

 _ **Please come and visit soon. I unfortunately cannot travel due to the pregnancy being difficult. Bill keeps joking it may be twins. I do hope not. While i adore Fred and George, I do not think i could raise such mischief makers.**_

 _ **Your most honored friend,**_

 _ **Fleur Weasley**_

Hermione looked at the key stunned. She would have to send her a thank you letter after had just given her a house. A HOUSE! Hermione had known she couldn't live at the burrow forever but she had not anticipated living on her own so soon. Was she ready for such a feat.

Of Course she was.

Besides according to Fleur, this house had a huge library. As well as privacy. She would be able to have time alone with Fred. Lots of time alone.

She couldn't wait to tell everyone.

There was just one tiny problem…

Fleur forgot to give coordinates to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock. Knock.

" Come in," Hermione yelled

Fred entered the room.

" So you're really doing this? Moving into the house Fleur has given you?", Fred asked with a slight frown.

When Hermione broke the news at dinner everyone congratulated me. Even Fred. However she could sense a touch of sadness about him. Fleur sent another owl during dinner with the address she had forgotten which gave everyone a good laugh. Hermione decided she was going to move her things tomorrow. She didn't need to see the house first. She trusted Fleur knew her tastes well.

"Of course i am. It's a wonderful opportunity for me. May i ask why you do not seem happy for me?" Hermione pulled Fred toward her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I just get the feeling that i will see less of you if you do. George wants to move into the flat above the shop permanently now, instead of only when it's super busy. So if you leave, I won't get to see you when we visit here. I don't know how often i will get to visit you." Fred replied.

Hearing this touched Hermione. Fred cared about her. The relationship between them wasn't just about sex at all. She was glad. She cared about Fred too. She found herself thinking about him constantly and just wanting to be around him. He made her happy.

" Fred, i will visit you as much as i can. We can plan your visits to the burrow with mine and then we can be together here as well. Do you seriously think im going to let you escape me? Hermione laughed.

" Of course not, how could i be so stupid? You cant resist me enough to stay away." Fred said with a growing smirk.

"Oh Really Now?" Hermione said eyebrows raised.

At that, Hermione slowly began to unbutton her blouse. Freds eyes followed her fingers as she undone each button. She watched as his pupils dilated at the view of the swell of her breasts. Her fingers went even lower as her belly button was exposed. After the last button was undone, Fred unknowingly took a step towards her.

" Hmmmm. Seems like you're the one who cant resist me." Hermione smirked.

She dropped her shirt to the floor. Now she stood in her black lace bra and jeans. She slid her hand along the top of her jeans and then unbuttoned them. Keeping eye contact. she turned around and pulled her jeans to the floor, bending over as she did.

Fred lost it. Grabbing her hips, he walked her to the dresser and bent her over it. Before she could say a word, he slapped his hand over her ass. Hermione moaned so he did it again. He spanked her over and over again till he left a nice handprint on her skin. Hermione was writhing against the dresser. He pulled a drawer to his left open and took out a t shirt. Twisting it he instructed her to open her mouth. When she did, he inserted part of it and then tied the ends behind her head, efficiently gagging her.

He wrapped his hands around her and covered her breasts. After a gently squeeze, he took his index and thumb and pulled her nipples. Hermiones ass thrust back into his crotch at this. He pulled and twisted her tits for five minutes, making her shake with need. Keeping one hand on her right nipple he slid the other down her stomach to the top of the black lace panties she was wearing. Moving his hand over her, he started to massage her. She thrust against his hand. Pushing the fabric aside he inserted three long fingers inside of her. After just a couple of thrusts, Hermione orgasmed.

Fred wasnt done yet. As she recovered from her orgasm, Fred dropped down to his knees. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart. Hermione knew what was about to happen next and gripped each side of the dresser for support.

He thrust his head between her legs and slid his tongue along her slit. He could still taste the juices from her first orgasm and loved it. Finding her clit, he lavished it. Pulling it between his lips he began to suck on it. Hermione moaned and thrust herself against his face. Letting go of her clit, he slid his tongue down her wet pussy and then thrust it inside her. Hermione's grip on the dresser intensified. She began to shake again as the pumped it in and out of her.

Fred pulled his tongue out before she came again. Returning to his feet, he began to spank her again. This time, he lowered his hand to where he was spanking her cunt. Cum began to slide down her thighs. She was so wet. She wanted him inside her desperately. He finally fulfilled that wish.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Fred pulled his dick out and thrust it inside her. He began thrusting with a force never before scene to mankind. He could feel the front legs of the dresser coming off the floor. And this was mahogany for merlins sake.

He grabbed Hermiones hair and pulled her to a standing position. He continued to thrust into her as he reached around her and stroked her clit with one hand and her tits with the other.

They came together. Both slumping forward onto the dresser. Pulling the gag from her mouth, Hermione was panting hard. Fred was a fantastic fuck, but from behind, he was glorious. Neither could seem to catch their breath. They laid there for awhile, neither saying a word.

Hearing Ginny coming up the stairs, Fred buttoned his pants while Hermione threw her clothes back on. Fred opened the door and walked out as Ginny walked in.

Ginny waited until the door closed and then looked straight at Hermione.

"Could you two fuck in his room next time? It's going to take ages to get the smell of sex out of the air." Ginny said with a huff, plugging her nose with her fingers.

Hermione smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred POV

" _Dear Fred,_

 _This house is marvelous! The library is huge! I have successfully moved in and am settled. I cannot wait for you to visit and see it. The dining room has a table that reminds me very much of the one at the burrow. The living room features huge bay windows that look out onto the flower garden and the beautiful view. The library while not as huge as Hogwarts, is an enormous size for a house. There is a lovely sunken area in the floor filled with cushions to relax and read. The only way into the library is a secret door on the floor at the back of the living room. A stairwell leads to the library below._

 _The Master Bedroom Upstairs is very large as well. There is a California King Bed inside. I went against my Gryffindor nature and added a Deep Green Velour Comforter to adorn the bed. It gives me very interesting thoughts. I have been tempted to attach a mirror to the ceiling. What are your thoughts on this i wonder?_

 _The Master Bath has a huge shower in the far corner large enough to fit the entire quidditch team inside. There is also a large claw footed tub in the middle of the room. I have found myself enjoying quite a few bubble baths while looking out the window to the lovely view._

 _There are three guest rooms and two guest baths. Each a very good size. It is truly amazing how luxurious and big it is inside when outside it looks like a small cabin. It makes me truly appreciate the wonders of magic._

 _There is a lovely pond out back with two beautiful willow trees that i have tied a hammock between. It is the perfect place to read a good book or take a relaxing nap. About a mile from the house is a small mountainous area with a gorgeous waterfall._

 _I must admit there is only one thing wrong with this place that i have found. You are not here with me._

 _I had a dream about you last night._

 _I was in the library laying on the cushions reading a quidditch book of all things, when you walked in fully naked. You walked to just the edge and looked down at me laying there. I put my book aside and made to get out but you stopped me. You asked me to take my clothes off and lay back. I, of course, obliged._

 _Wrapping your hand around your huge cock, you started to stroke yourself. I could feel myself getting wet with need. I ran my hand down my stomach and began to rub my clit. You started pumping your cock faster. I slipped three fingers into my tight wet cunt and matched your speed. Watching you pleasure yourself while you watched me masturbate was thrilling and sexy. Finally we came together. You shot your hot cum all over my body._

 _Suddenly you jumped into the pit, and got down on your knees on either side of my head. Lifting my head up you shoved your cock into my mouth. I sucked hard. I kissed, licked, and sucked my way up and down your throbbing length._

 _However, the dream took a less erotic turn, when your mother decided to burst out from the stairwell asking if we wanted cookies._

 _I have been desperate for your touch ever since my eyes opened._

 _I hope you are well and will visit soon so we may reenact that marvelous dream. MAYBE without your mother though._

 _Love Your Dearest,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _P.s. The cookies were rather good though._

" Fred dear, are you alright? You look a little flushed. Who wrote to you?" Mum asked.

" Must be a girl. A dirty girl to get that kind of a blush." Ron grinned. Earning him a slap on the back of the head from mum, causing George to start laughing.

Before i could answer, Ginny walked into the dining room.

" Fred, would you mind attaching this letter to yours after you write Hermione back? I want to ask her about something." She asked, not knowing she had just revealed to everybody who the letter was from.

"HERMIONE?" Ron yelled out in disbelief.

I knew that even though Ron and Hermione decided to remain friends instead of pursuing a relationship, that Ron still nursed a small crush on her. Too late for Ron though.

Hermione was mine.

" I knew it!" Harry slammed his hand down. His eyes widened in shock at realizing he had said it aloud.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Ginny looked at me with an apology written in her eyes. Hermione and I had planned to tell everyone we were together but had not decided when.

George just grinned. He had confronted me after the incident at the shop. Guess when your brother discovered you laying on the floor with your dick out, you kind of have to tell him.

Dad just stared at me blankly like it didn't phase him in the slightest.

Mum looked confused.

Ron, however, looked slightly hurt. I couldn't blame him though.

Suddenly, mum started laughing. Laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face and forced her to sit down.

After a couple of minutes she finally explained the laughter fit.

" Honestly, i should have known. Only Hermione would cast a powerful spell to tie you to a chair naked and gagged, that no one could release you from." With that, she burst into laughter again.

Then everyone started laughing. Even Ron.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked at me and smiled.

" Fred, i am happy for you. Hermione is a lovely girl with a fiery spirit i am now learning matches yours perfectly." She giggled. " After you attach yours and Ginny's letter, Can you do me a favor?"

" Sure mum, what is it?" I asked. The relief of everyone now knowing and accepting me and Hermione put me in a great mood.

" Could you attach this bag of cookies i made for her? I was going to deliver them myself but i really should begin de gnoming the garden." She asked innocently.

Now it was my turn to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV

 _Weasley Wizard Wheezes was busy. Neither Fred or George could explain why business was crazy when it should have been slow. Unfortunately it meant that Fred didn't have anytime to visit me. The times i visited the burrow, the twins were at the store trying to keep up with demand. It had been weeks since i last saw him._

 _I had gotten an internship in the magical creatures division of the Ministry of Magic. They had heard of my work with S.P.E.W at Hogwarts and of my history with creatures such as Werewolves, Giants, Goblins, Dragons, Centaurs, and Thestrals. The internship kept me busy during the week but gave me weekends off. Which was why, i was breaking into Weasley Wizard Wheezes at 3am on saturday morning. Fred and George had officially moved into the apartment upstairs now._

 _I had decided around midnight that i was going to do this. I missed Fred and i was horny as fuck. So here i am breaking into WWW so i can sneak up on Fred and screw his brains out. Fortunately for me, i could easily disarm all the security wards the twins had placed. Getting past those damn pigmy puffs was going to be the problem. George had thought it a hilarious idea to train a couple of pygmies to act as security dogs. Normally quiet creatures, George had charmed these two, respectfully named Killer and Psycho, to shriek like bloody banshees when an intruder got in._

 _The second the door opened i cast a stunning charm on the entire little fluffy bastards couldn't even squeak. I crept up the stairs to the apartment. After dealing with a couple more wards i was in._

 _I froze._

 _George was passed out on the couch. Books and what looked like rubber balls littered the floor around him. It looked like he wore himself out creating a new invention. Carefully avoiding the mess i made my way to Fred's room._

 _Fred was passed out under the covers. I looked down at his handsome face as he slept. He had a tiny bit of scruff on his face and his hair was all over the place from sleep. He was sexy. I was tempted to let him sleep but i wanted him inside me desperately. I locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the room. I pulled the covers off of him and deposited them on the floor. Luckily for me he was already naked. Pulling the silk ties from my jacket pocket i charmed them to tie Fred spread eagle on the bed. Amazingly he was still asleep. So i did what any irrationally horny girl would do. I climbed on top of him, sat down on his crotch, and slapped him hard in the face._

 _Fred awoke with a start. He shook the sleep from his eyes and then laughed._

 _" Oh this should be good. I missed you love. Have you come to defile me?" Fred asked with his sexy gaze._

 _" Of course darling. Now do me a favor and shut up." I sweetly commanded._

 _I leaned forward and kissed him hard. He kissed back with just as much force. Soon our tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. I won._

 _I lowered my lips to his right ear and started nibbling. I could feel his erection growing against my vagina. I missed this._

 _I brought my mouth back to his and then looked him in the eyes and grinned. I unzipped my jacket and threw it to the floor. I leaned up and slid my jeans off. There i was in the sexiest black lace underwear i could find. The bra lifted my boobs up without covering my nipples. The panties were a crotchless thong._

 _Freds erection grew even harder at the sight._

 _After bending down to kiss him again, i turned myself around. My wet cunt was now over his face and my lips were aimed at his throbbing hard cock._

 _I sat on his face and he eagerly thrust his tongue into my pussy and went to town. I slip my lips around the tip of his cock and lavished my tongue up and down his glorious cock. I ground my pussy against his mouth and he attacked my clit with it. He slid the tip of his tongue back and forth hard against my tender throbbing mound. I moaned against his dick. I rewarded him by taking all of him in my mouth. Feeling his cock hit the back of my throat made me cum. Fred lapped it up like a dog. I bobbed my head up and down blowing him. Taking him from my mouth i wrapped my hand around the base and started pumping him while i sucked on the sensitive tip. He came in seconds. I swallowed every last drop._

 _Turning back around i licked his throat and lightly bit his neck. I sucked on it hard. I wanted him to have a hickey for the ages. I leaned up and started grinding my cunt against him. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and loud moan escaped his lips. I pinched his nipples lightly to get him to open his eyes again. He looked at me with pure lust. I made him watch as i grabbed each of my nipples in between my fingers and squeeze and pull them. I continued to grind against him as i played with my nipples._

 _His cock was growing again and fast._

 _While still using one hand to play with my nipple, i slid the other hand between us and started stroking my clit. I was getting so wet. A moan escaped my lips and i rubbed even harder. I could sense Fred getting frustrated he couldn't touch me so i leaned forward enough to wear he could lift his head and wrap his lips around my nipple. I had Fred sucking one nipple, my fingers pulling the other, and my other hand rubbing my clit. I was in paradise._

 _Finally i had enough teasing, so i stopped rubbing my clit and grabbed his hard cock. I lift myself up and glanced at him as i lowered myself onto him. Fred lost it. He immediately started thrusting up into me. I could barely breathe. He thrust so fast that i came in seconds. He continued thrusting fast and hard. I could feel the third orgasm building before the second was even finished._

" _Fred! Fuck Me Fred! Oh Merlin! OH! Don't Stop!" I screamed._

 _The ties came lose and Fred flew up and flipped me over. He pulled me to my knees and thrust his cock into my pussy before i even realized what happened. He pounded into me and with each thrust my face hit the bed. I pushed my ass against him and took his entire cock with each thrust into my wet cunt. We both came at the same time._

 _Slowing down his thrust he leaned over me. We just laid there for what seemed like forever. His cock resting inside me._

" _Hermione, You are the sexiest, horniest woman i have ever met in my life.",Fred gasped out._

" _Same could be said about you, minus the woman part," i giggled. " I'm sorry i broke in. I needed you badly." I apologized even though i knew he didn't give a damn._

" _Actually, its a good thing you did. I was needing to talk to you about something." He spoke, suddenly remembering something._

" _Well as much as i love your cock inside of me, could we discuss it in a more comfortable position?" I asked._

 _Fred laughed and slid out of me. He laid down and i cuddled against him._

" _Ok shoot." I said._

" _Well yesterday Ginny got a letter from Mcgonagall asking if she would like to teach flying at Hogwarts. Madam Hooch has become ill and can no longer teach. So Mcgonagall asked Ginny. Of course Ginny said yes." Fred chuckled._

" _Well i am sad to hear about Madam Hooch but excited for Ginny. Its perfect for her." I smiled. I knew Ginny was bouncing off the walls._

" _It really is. Whats even better is Harry got a letter too. She asked him if he would consider teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. He said yes as well. Apparently an Auror was not what he wanted anymore. So Ginny and Harry are both moving to Hogwarts! Ginny starts as soon as they arrive and Harry starts next year."_

" _Oh my goodness! Thats fantastic. Both can do what they were born for and be with each other that's fantastic!" I cheered._

" _Thats not all," Fred laughed. " George and I figured out why business was so crazy even though school was back in session. Students are sending their parents or older siblings to purchase more products. So George and I had a talk last night. We are thinking about opening a shop in Hogsmeade. It would even out the business here and expand our customer base even more. One of us could manage the Diagon Alley location and the other could manage the Hogsmeade location." Fred said._

" _If you managed the Hogsmeade location i could see you more! Its perfect!" I leaned up and kissed him. This time the kiss was more tender. I felt loved._

" _That is exactly what i thought. Only i was wondering something." I heard him hesitate. Something was worrying him. I sat up and leaned against the wall. He did the same and grabbed my hand. He stared at it for a moment before speaking._

" _Hermione, i have been going crazy the past few weeks without you. I know that our relationship has been mostly sexual but i do care about you. Look at our hands. They fit perfectly. We are supposed to be together Hermione. I can't go a day without you crossing my mind and if i'm correct, you feel the same. I think i'm falling in love with you Hermione Granger. I mean i wouldn't let anyone else tie me naked to a chair for my family to find." He laughed but i could see he was guarding himself._

" _Fred. I think i'm falling in love with you as well. You bring out the side of me i dont show anyone else. You make me feel loved even when you're banging my brains out." I chuckled as i leaned my head against his shoulder._

" _Move in with me." I said._

" _That's what i was about to ask you. You dont think its too soon? I would love to but i want you to be sure about it." Fred asked hesitantly_

" _I am sure. I want you with me."_

 _Fred cheered loudly and grabbed my head and kissed me._

 _Suddenly a loud screeching noise erupted down stairs. We both covered our ears and i started laughing. The spell wore off and the pygmies were upset._

 _George attempted to come bursting through the door but ran straight into it and knocked himself out since it was locked._

 _Fred got up and slid a pair of jeans on. He opened the door to see George knocked out cold. He fell on his butt laughing._

 _I got out of bed and got dressed. Fred finally got back up and went to silence the pygmies. I charmed George to float back to the couch. As soon as he was set down, he began to wake up._

 _Finally the screeching stopped and Fred came back inside the apartment._

 _George looked from me to Fred and then grabbed his head._

 _" Why do i always wake up to a headache and you two watching me?" George grinned._

 _We all burst out laughing and Fred wrapped his arms around me._

 _" Atleast you didnt see my Hermione naked again." Fred chuckled._

 _"WAIT?! WHEN DID I SEE HERMIONE NAKED?! Hermione take your clothes off i need to make up for lost memory!" George grinned._

 _Fred charmed a pillow to repeatedly hit George in the head. George ran out of the room waving it off of him._

 _This was the best night ever._


	8. Chapter 8

HARRY POV

I looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. Ginny and I had just gotten settled into our new room at Hogwarts. Thankfully Minerva put us in the Gryffindor wing behind a portrait of Nearly Headless Nick. After unpacking and decorating we had invited the weasleys and Hermione over for dinner. After eating a wonderful dinner in the Great Hall we came back to relax.

As i looked around, i noticed Fred and George whispering to each other as they stared at Ginnys Pygmy Puff. Ginny noticed as well and ran to grab the poor creature before the twins could enchant it with horns or whatever weird idea they could come up with. As she grabbed it and walked away both twins grinned. My guess was that Ginny was too late.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the corner playing Monopoly with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had bought the game for Mr. Weasleys birthday and was teaching them how to play. Ron however couldn't seem to grasp the fact that you had to move your piece manually across the board and kept yelling at the little dog to bloody move. Hermione, i could sense, was trying to keep from banging her head against the wall behind her.

Ginny walked back into the room and came over to stand beside me.

" Its nice having everyone here. Back at Hogwarts i mean. I love the Burrow but to me this feels more like home," she sighed and leaned against me.

" Only because you don't have to fight the twins and Ron for the bathroom." I laughed. Ginny was always telling me about the wars that would break out over the bathroom and why Mr. Weasley finally added an extra bathroom just for Ginny.

" Shut up," She laughed. " Also, i feel like we are not the only ones who will be making an announcement soon."

I looked around the room but didn't sense anything different. " What do you mean? Who?"

" Hermione and Fred." She said. " I've noticed little nervous glances between the two. Fred rarely gets nervous."

" Hmmm. Wonder what it could be. Well, shes not pregnant, Freds still alive." I laughed. Hermione was not ready to be a mother. She wanted to have her life normal for a little while.

Ginny laughed but i could sense a nervousness spreading through her. We had decided to tell the family the big news tonight but the reality of it was beginning to hit her.

" Hey, everything will be fine. We should tell them before your nerves get any higher." She nodded and i grabbed her hand and walked to the center of the room.

" Everyone could we have your attention," Fred yelled out.

Ginny and i stopped. Fred hadn't realized we were about to make an announcement and stood up to make his own. He stopped as he realized what we were doing.

"Ooops." He smiled sheepishly.

" Go ahead Fred it's fine," Ginny laughed.

He whispered sorry as he ran and grabbed Hermione pulling her away from the game and to the center of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on in confusion while Ron tried to secretly steal money from the bank. He was stopped due to a slap on the hand from his mother.

" Fred, i think Harry and Ginny…" Hermione started.

" Its fine Hermione, i'm more intrigued by your news at the moment." She looked at her quizzically.

" And intriguing news it is," Fred smiled, " George and I have decided to open a store in Hogsmeade!" He looked at Hermione who chuckled at his over enthusiasm to the store.

After everyone congratulated Fred and George, Fred grabbed Hermiones hand and said the real news, " While this is marvelous news, i do indeed have more," He smiled at Hermione.

Ginnys hand tightened around mine. I looked down and noticed while she was smiling she had tears building up. Happy tears.

" Fred has agreed to move in with me," Hermione stated, " It allows him to be closer to the new location and me as well." She leaned into Fred as she smiled at everyone as they cheered happily.

Hermione began to walk back to her seat but Fred grabbed her and brought her back. Hermione looked at him in confusion. George, who had been silently sneaking behind her, cast an enchantment on the ceiling, which shined a spotlight on Hermione while the rest of the room went dark.

Fred looked around at the rest of us and let out a breath.

" I have agreed to move in with Hermione, However, i cannot do so yet."

Hermione looked at Fred even more puzzled.

" While i may be a handsome rogue of a man i still am a gentleman with a couple of morals." He laughed nervously.

" Hermione Granger, I cannot move in with you until you have agreed to my term…"

Ginny's hand tightened more until i was certain my hand was going to break.

Fred kneeled down on one knee,and Hermione nearly passed out.

" **Hermione Jean Granger, my condition is that you become my wife. I cannot call your home ours until we make it really ours. I love you Hermione. While i realize i may have drove you mildly insane here at Hogwarts, that insanity has caused you to love me as well. For that i am not sorry and promise to drive you even more insane for the rest of our lives. So you better hope we don't become immortal or you're screwed malady. I cannot and will not live another day without you so you better say yes or i may have to use an unforgivable! Not to mention, George is threatening to steal you if you say no. So there is that scary thought for you. So all jokes aside….for the moment….Hermione, will you do me the magical honor of becoming my partner in crime, my best friend, my love, and most importantly my wife?"**

" George huh?" Hermione glanced behind her with a grin. Fred face fell into a comical bitch face at the comment.

" MIONE!" Fred Hollered.

" Of Course i will marry you." She laughed jumping into Freds arms as he stood. He spun her around and then set her down as everyone cheered.

" Because George is far too ugly…" she grinned. Everyone laughed while George yelled out " HEY!"

Hermione glanced at her hand as Fred slid a beautiful ring on her hand. She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth and then embraced him in a hug.

" Harry, Ginny, i believe you were going to make an announcement as well. I hope i didnt steal your thunder." Fred whispered to us.

Ginny looked over to her mother who was leaning into Mr. Weasley crying her eyes out with joy.

" No, but let's just say we may be fixing to kill our mother." Ginny whispered back.

Freds eyes glew knowingly.

Glancing back at me, she grabbed my hand and walked us back into the center of the room.

" Hermione, Fred, i must say congratulations! I know you two will be very happy together. I am looking forward to attending your wedding, as i know you will look just as forward to attending mine." Ginny said with a smile.

With a wave of my wand i broke the illusionment spell hiding Ginnys engagement ring. Hermione leaped up and gave Ginny a giant hug and Mrs. Weasley stopped crying in shock and then started crying again. Mr. Weasley stood up and grabbed me and Hermione into a hug.

" Well i guess i can now officially say, Welcome to the Family. Hermione….Harry, thank you for being there for my children. I promise you, the weasleys never abandon their own, save for percy going through his phase, but they will never abandon you and will always love you. As will Molly and I. You may not be blood, but you are family. Never forget that." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged again. I shook his hand which he batted away and gave me another hug as well. He walked back to Molly where George was trying to keep her from fainting.

Ginny and Fred walked up to us.

" You know what this means right…" Ginny spoke to Hermione.

" Double Wedding!" Hermione Grinned.

" If that's ok with you" Both girls said to Fred and I at the same time.

" Of course," we said back.

" Although Harry there is one thing you should know…" Fred grinned.

" What's that?" I glanced worriedly.

" I am totally going to be the best looking groom!" Fred cheered out and ruffled my hair before running over to his parents and brothers.

" Fred!" Hermione, Ginny, and I yelled out with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

Would like to invite you to attend their wedding!

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Hall

Date: June 26

Time: 6pm

* Due to the high status of the Brides and Grooms, the following guidelines have been put into place by the respected families.

 **Media has been banned from the event. We respectfully ask for no photos or video to be taken of the wedding. Official wedding photos will be taken by a photographer and photos will be distributed to guests. We ask that these photos not be leaked to the press.**

 **Muggles will be attending the event. These guests have been approved by the ministry and are in acknowledgment of the wizarding world.**

 **The Brides encourage guests to wear whatever color they desire. Their will be no ONLY THE BRIDE CAN WEAR WHITE nonsense.**

 **The Brides, Mr. Potter, and the rest of the Weasley Family would like guests to be aware that Fred Weasley and George Weasley will be attending, so be wary of antics!**

 **House Elves will be catering the event however the Couples and Family would like you to be aware that these are Free Elves and shall be treated as so.**

 **Mrs. Weasley would like you to be aware she may dissolve into crying fits, so just ignore her :)**

 **Fred Weasley would like you to be aware that there is no way Hermione Granger is a virgin. He took care of that.**

 **George Weasley would like you to be aware that he once saw Hermione Granger naked, however he cannot remember this. He is still trying to catch a glimpse to this day.**

 **Fred Weasley would like you to be aware that his brother will never again see his wife naked and to knock it off.**

 **George Weasley would like you to be aware that technically Hermione Granger still has time to switch the better looking twin.**

 **Fred Weasley would like you to be aware that Hermione Granger called George Weasley the Ugly Twin!**

 **George Weasley would like you to be aware that the previous statement was a lie.**

 **Fred Weasley would like you to be aware that the previous statement by George Weasley is untrue.**

 **GINNY WEASLEY WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE AWARE THAT SHE IS GOING TO ANNIHILATE FRED WEASLEY AND GEORGE WEASLEY IF THEY DO NOT KNOCK IT OFF!**

 **Fred and George Weasley would like you to know that Ginny Weasley is slightly cranky.**

 **Hermione Granger would like you to be aware that her future husband and his twin brother are idiots and do not realize that once these statements are spoken we cannot undo them and therefore will officially be attached to the invitation. For that she apologizes.**

 **Fred and George Weasley would like you to be aware that Harry Potter has a hippogriff tattoo on his right ass cheek!**

 **Harry Potter would like you to be aware that this is untrue…..it's on his left.**

 **FRED AND GEORGE I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!**

 **Fred and George Weasley would like you to be aware that the previous statement was from the Lovely and Wonderful Molly Weasley and that she isn't calming down and they will now run away. Goodbye hope to see you at the wedding!**

 **Ronald Weasley would like you to be aware that the wedding might be down a groom if mum catches up with Fred and George and that Hermione Granger is taking Volunteers for a replacement.**

 **Hermione Granger states that the previous statement made by Ronald Weasley is entirely untrue and that this document is officially done and bound to prevent any further torture to the reader. Goodbye, apologies, and hope to see you at our wedding.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow was the wedding. Ginny was staying with Hermione at her house while Fred was with Harry. Tomorrow was also the day Fred officially moved in with Hermione. All his stuff had been delivered and unpacked the past few weeks.

Hermione and Fred would stay the night at home before leaving to go camping for their honeymoon. Many options were discussed for the honeymoon but when Fred mentioned camping, Hermione's eyes lit up. Fred was about to dismiss the idea because he thought it would remind Hermione of being on the run during the war, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. They decided on a spot on an island out in the pacific. The island was remote and deserted, which gave Fred plenty of naughty ideas for his new bride.

Ginny and Harry were going to America to travel the states. Ginny and Harry had decided they wanted to go somewhere where Harrys fame might not be so prominent. Ginny had also become a fan of Disney movies so Harry was going to take her to Disney World.

Hermione had woken up from a nap in her library when she noticed the library was no longer the library. It was a black and red painted room with a king sized bed against the wall with four cuffs hanging from the ceiling above. The floor had transformed into small black rubber balls. When Hermione walked forward a row of the balls lifted from the floor and moved between her legs and rubbed against her vagina before returning to the floor as if nothing had happened. Hermione took another step and the balls repeated the action.

These were the same balls that scattered the floor around George the day she broke in to fuck Fred. George told her the next day it was a project that him and Fred were working on.

Fred.

Hermione grinned. Of Course, whatever this was it was Freds doing not Georges.

She made another step, but this time a row of balls on either side of her lifted from the ground and wrapped around her legs keeping her in place. As she tried to move, a row in front of her lifted and wrapped around her wrists and pulled them to her ankles. Hermione wished she had put her hair up for now it hung around her and she couldn't see anything.

She heard footsteps approaching her. Hoping it wasn't Ginny, Hermione again tried to move. This time, instead of rubber balls, a hand slapped her bottom.

" Now, now, my dear. The more you struggle, the more entertaining this becomes." Fred whispered in her ear.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Harry?" Hermione choked out. Fred was rubbing her ass with one hand while the other grasped her hair and put into a ponytail.

That is when Hermione noticed Fred was naked behind her. Her pussy went wet just at the sight. This was another kinky setup. They hadn't done this in awhile. Her body craved it now with a fierceness that consumed her.

" I should yes. However, while sitting at Hogwarts like good little boys, we both decided we really wanted to be with our darling ladies. So Harry kidnapped Ginny and took her away and i broke into your library to fuck you till next century. Turns out we're both horny fuckers. Who knew?" Fred chuckled.

" You realize hes being a 'horny fucker' with your sister right?" Hermione laughed.

" Yeah but it's Ginny were talking about here. I'm honestly more worried for Harry at the moment. Turns out us Weasleys have a wild side." Fred smacked her ass once more.

Hermione moaned. Fred walked to the other side of the room and conjured up a chair.

" You know, i am taking by your outfit, you weren't expecting company." Fred admired the image before him. Wearing nothing but an old quidditch jersey of his and a pair of black lace panties, Hermione was a vision to behold.

" I don't know, George said he might stop by later for a nice little chat." Hermione smirked. If he wanted to tease her, it was only fitting she tease him back.

" You know, me and George were talking. Maybe he should. He could fill one hole, i could fill the other. We're twins so it would be like your fucking two of me." Fred waited for Hermione's reaction. Him and George of course had not talked but he wanted to watch Hermione freak out.

Hermione jerked instinctively out of shock. She realized too late that it was a joke and a strand of balls lifted from the floor and began to spank her. They spanked her eight times. One for each letter of her name.

Hermione growled. Damn Fred. She needed release and the damn balls were turning her on but giving no relief.

" Go ahead Hermione, move again, i dare you." Fred laughed mischievously. Hermione knew whatever was next was going to be a doozy.

She couldn't resist. She moved.

The balls lifted Hermione off the floor and splayed her out in mid air. Her legs and arms were spread as far apart as they could go. Another row lifted up and went underneath Freds jersey and wrapped around her breasts. A smaller row formed from that row and traveled between her legs and up her back, separating into two rows before going over her shoulders and attaching to the sides of the breast row. In a weird way it created a onesie. However, this onesie moved like a conveyor belt. The balls rubbed against her nipples and clitoris. Hermione nearly screamed at the sensation it caused. Fred vanished the jersey so he could see his work in action.

The moans coming from Hermione was enough to make Fred instantly hard. He could see cum dripping from Hermione onto the floor below. He watched and listened as Hermione screamed his name as she came. The balls that wrapped between her legs now began to form a new row. This row ripped her panties off her body and one by one a row of 6 inserted themselves into her, and one by one they pulled out. They did this repeatedly for five minutes building Hermione up to another orgasm.

Hermione gasping for breath looked up. Fred still sitting in his chair, had his hand wrapped around his hardened cock slowly stroking it. He smiled at her and stood up. He began to walk toward her and as he did the balls covering the floor vanished. Upon reaching her the balls wrapped around her boobs and vagina vanished as well, until the only balls remaining were the ones holding her spread eagle in mid air.

" Fred, i need water." Gasped Hermione. She felt damn near ready to faint. Something about those two orgasms left her weak. Fred conjured up a glass and held it to her lips as she gulped it down. When she had drained the glass he set it down on the ground and then knelt in front of her.

" Hermione. Darling. I am nowhere near done with you." Fred said before grabbing the back of her head pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Standing back up, his cock was even with her mouth. He wrapped his hand around her ponytail and pulled her lips to him. She opened them with haste. She wrapped her tongue around the tip and used it to pull him further into her mouth. She heard Fred moan as she took all of him. She sucked his dick like her life depended on it. His hand wrapped around her hair harder as he began to thrust his hips. He fucked her face as she sucked him off. He came into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

He pulled his dick from her mouth and the balls rolled her over to the bed where the front two cuffs clasped around her wrists. On her knees staring at the wall, Hermione felt Fred climb onto the bed behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her ass to him. He was hard again. Hermione knew for most men this would be impossible. Not for Fred.

He pulled her hair and brought her neck to his lips. He slowly kissed his way down her neck. He rubbed his cock against her ass as he began kissing her shoulders. Hermione moaned. Fred kissed his way back up her neck and turned her head and then thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled and this time Fred won dominance.

Before Hermione could realize it, Fred had grabbed his cock and inserted into her dripping cunt.

He pulled her ponytail to where her head leaned against his shoulder as he fucked her from behind. He began to bite and suck her neck as she pushed back into him and moaned again.

"Fred….Fuck...Fred….Ooh Fuck….Merlin...I...Ohhh…..FRED FUCK…..mmmm…...Baby Harder…. OHHH FUCK…...FRED!" Hermione came again. She had cum three times and it had only been 45 minutes. Fred had cum for the second time.

The cuffs holding her wrists released and she slumped forward. Thinking Fred was done, Hermione made to flip over. She was wrong.

The back two cuffs lowered and wrapped around her ankles pulling her ass into the air enough to align her pussy with Freds mouth. Before Hermione had a chance to protest, Fred shoved his face between her legs and slid his tongue between her folds.

" MOTHER OF MERLIN! Fredddd!" Hermione moaned out. His tongue thrust in and out of her vagina as his thumb and index teased her bundle of nerves. Unable to stop herself, she began to move against his wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even tighter to him. His mouth moved to her clit and he moved his fingers to pump in and out of her. She came the second he sucked the bud into his mouth. He licked every drop from her.

Hermione now knew he wasn't done. He had only cum twice. She had cum four times. Fred wouldn't leave until the score was even.

The cuffs released her and she fell to the bed. Fred stood up and conjured up more water for them.

As soon as Hermione finished her glass, he vanished it and conjured up a gag. He flipped her over so she was laying on her back. The front two cuffs lowered again and bound her wrists.

" Just twice more Hermione love. You can do it." Fred whispered in her ear. She motioned for him to remove the gag. He lowered it so she could respond.

" Just remember, i have to be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow." Hermione grinned. Fred grinned back as he replaced the gag.

" Well, you should probably just hope you will be able to at least crawl." He pulled her tight against him as he thrust his penis inside her. He pounded into her like she was a piece of meat. Hermione lifted her hips to meet every thrust which wasn't easy at the speed he was going. He leaned forward and began sucking each of her tits while he reached between them and stroked her clit with his fingers.

Hermione suddenly realized that he wasn't going to let her cum when he pulled out and came onto her chest. He really meant to even the score. Fred wasn't cruel though. She knew that by him denying her the last two orgasms, that she would be horny as fuck tomorrow night. He was going to let her be in charge on their wedding night.

In his weird twisted way, Fred was being romantic.

Fred released her wrists and motioned for her to sit up. He pulled the gag from her mouth and kissed her.

" Alright Hermione, go use the bathroom." Fred pointed to the door.

Hermione had to admit. That wasn't what she expected to hear, but took the chance to go. When she returned Fred was dressed but his jeans were unbuttoned and his cock was hanging out. Semi Hard.

" I want you to sit on the bed Hermione." Fred motioned for her to sit.

She sat down on the bed and spread her legs as he began to move toward her. He shook his head and pushed her legs back.

She watched as he wrapped his hands around his cock and started to slowly move them.

He was masturbating for her. She squirmed against the bed as he began to increase the speed. She could see precum forming at the tip. He had a firm grasp. It was killing her not to reach out and touch him.

His eyelids fluttered shut and his lips parted in a moan. His chest began to rise and fall faster with each pump of his cock. He was so hard. She could feel the dampness between her legs forming just watching him. This was erotic. He moaned her name and pumped even harder. A small moan escaped Hermiones lips. Freds eyes opened and he looked into hers. He came and Hermione launched off the bed and licked every drop of cum from his stomach and cock.

Fred tucked himself into his jeans and buttoned them. He picked up his wand and waved it and the room changed back into the library. He pulled Hermione forward and kissed her lips, tasting himself on her.

"Hermione my love, tonight was fantastic. I love you. I cannot wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow walking towards me at our wedding." Fred whispered against her lips.

" Fred, I love you. You were right, tonight was fanstastic.I dont know how im going to plan such a night like this tomorrow but i guarantee you wont be able to walk the next day." Hermione grinned. Freds eyes twinkled with mischief. Oh yes, Hermione had been right. By making sure she didnt cum the last two times, he knew she would want to go above and beyond to outscore him. Cheeky bastard.

" I too, cannot wait to see your face at the alter. I am yours Fred Weasley and tomorrow we will prove it to the world." Hermione reached up and kissed him.

" Till then." Fred bowed and kissed her hand. He turned and left the library.

Hermione dropped to the floor.

" Damn what a night!" She started laughing as she realized that she woke up from her nap, got fucked till midnight, and now was desperate for more sleep.

Unable to move from the floor, Hermione charmed the jersey back on. Just in time too.

Ginny came into the library and looked down at Hermione.

" Fred?" She asked.

"Yep. Harry?" Hermione asked noticing Ginnys hair now stuck out in all directions and was walking with a slight limp.

" Yep." Ginny replied and dropped to the ground beside Hermione where they quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mr. Weasley Pov_

" _How are things coming along kingsley? Will things be ready by tomorrow?" I asked._

" _Absolutely Arthur. The aurors have managed to track down the Grangers and are restoring their memories as we speak. As for Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Headmistress Mcgonagall is having their portraits moved to the Great Hall for the ceremony." Kingsley replied._

 _While Molly and I considered Harry and Hermione our children, we knew the only way for this wedding to be perfect was to have their true parents at the ceremony. For Hermione's parents we asked the Ministry to assign the Aurors to find them and restore their memories. However since Harry's parents were dead we asked the Headmistress if their was a way we could have Dumbledore and Snape's portraits at the wedding. Thankfully both requests were granted and completed._

" _Arthur, there is something the Minister has brought to my attention. It may be possible to have James and Lily Potter, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin at the wedding." Kingsley said enthusiastically._

" _What?! How is that possible? They are all gone from this life?" I asked dumbfounded. Kingsley was known to joke but even he wouldn't joke about this._

" _There is a spell, the ministry doesn't like to use because of the amount of magic it takes to cast it, however due to Harrys defeat of the dark lord, they are willing to use it this once in appreciation. It will not bring them back to life but it will cast their images. They would only last for two hours but it should be enough time." Kingsley responded._

" _Merlins beard. This is astounding. Harry would be so happy. I can't believe this." I sat down in the chair beside Kingsley's desk. This was unimaginable. Harrys parents could watch his son get married. Remus and Sirius could be there as well._

" _I know, i had not even heard of such a thing until today. They are willing to cast it with your permission. Do you think Harry can handle this?" He asked. I could see his concern was valid. This would be a lot of emotion for Harry._

" _Yes, Harry can handle it. In fact, this will be exactly what he needs." I smiled._

 _Morning of Wedding_

" _Ginny, Fred, i need to speak with you."_

" _What is it dad?" Fred asked. Straightening his bow tie._

" _I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I would also like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You already know Sirius and Remus." Mr. Weasley grinned as Ginny and Freds jaws hit the floor._


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sat still in the chair as Ginny did her makeup. Hermione was not very good with the stuff unfortunately. After adding a wing tip to her eyeliner, Ginny reached for her wand and pointed it directly at Hermione's face.

" Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

" Charming your makeup so tears don't ruin it. Its our wedding day our emotions will be all over the place." She smiled. I felt she was hiding something but i looked into the mirror and didn't notice anything wrong so i ignored it.

With another flourish of her wand, Hermione's hair drifted around her shoulders in slight waves.

" There! You are done. Oh Hermione you are absolutely gorgeous." Ginny squealed in delight.

" So are you Gin, i wish i could've done your hair and makeup but i would have just ruined it." Hermione laughed. Ginny had done her hair in a tight bun and left her makeup very natural looking.

Ginny giggled. " Yeah, i need to teach you one day how to apply everything without magic. Makeup is the one thing i insist on not using my wand for. Except for the staying charm at the end."

" Oh dears you look lovely!" cried out. She had a handful of tissues in her hands and a few hidden in her robes as well. Ginny and Hermione walked over and hugged the tearful woman.

" I just came to let you know that it's time. The boys are ready and the guests have been seated." She said as she wiped the tears away.

" Harry, can i speak to you a moment?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

" Of course Headmistress." Harry replied.

" Oh call me professor dear boy, it feels so strange you calling me Headmistress. I wanted to let you know that I have moved Albus and Severus' portraits into the Great Hall. They would not want to miss your wedding for the world." She smiled with a tear in her eye.

" Wow. Thank You. That means a lot to me." Harry smiled at her. She reached down and gave him the biggest hug she could.

" Congratulations Harry. I have been honored to watch you grow into the man you are today and cannot wait for you to be working alongside me. This castle has been and always will be a place you can call home. Now go get in that hall and get your butt married." She laughed and with one last hug walked towards the hall to take her seat.

" Harry!" Fred yelled. Harry turned to see Fred walking towards him. Fred cleaned up nice. Dressed in amazing black and gold wizarding robes and a red and gold bowtie to add a spice of gryffindor, he looked sharp. He reached Harry and gave him a brotherly hug. Ron and George came running down the stairs behind him. Ron was dressed in Gryffindor red robes that clashed horribly with his hair in a humorous way and George wearing deep black robes with the same bowtie as Fred.

" Wait! Don't tell him without us!" Ron yelled.

" Tell me what?" Harry asked curiously.

Fred waited until George and Ron had reached them.

"Harry we have a surprise for you. As our new Brother in Law, you have always been and always will be part of our family." George said.

" It pained us that your family could not be here. It didn't seem right for your parents and others not to see their son getting married." Ron said.

" However, thanks to the ministry, they can be here Harry. Turn around." Fred said with a sincere smile.

Harry turned around and nearly passed out. Standing behind him were his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

" What? But How….." Harry trailed off dumbfounded.

" Hello Son. The ministry cast a very powerful enchantment to bring our spirits here to be by your side today. You are so handsome. We love you son. We wouldn't miss this for the world." James Potter said.

" Harry, we are so proud of you. You have grown into a fine man. Ginny is a very lucky woman. I am so thankful we could be here for your big day." Lily Potter said with tears in her eyes.

" Hey Harry. Always knew you and Ginny would get hitched." Sirius said laughing.

" No you didn't! You said him and Hermione would get hitched." Remus retorted.

" That was before he went gaga over Ginny!" Sirius responded.

Harry Laughed and walked toward his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

"Harry, before you get let down, you won't be able to hug us. We appear solid but are just spirits. Which should be fun freaking your guests out." James snickered.

" JAMES!" Lily laughed. " Oh Harry, i do wish we could hold you in our arms. But i am just happy we can be here at all."

" It's ok mum. I am just glad you're here as well. Today could not be more perfect now." Harry turned around back to the Weasley brothers. " Thank you! You guys are truly my brothers. This means the world to me." Harry smiled and hugged them. He wiped a tear out of his eyes and then laughed.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get married!" He said with a giant smile. They turned and walked into the Great Hall to stand and wait for their beautiful brides.

Ginny and Hermione walked down the staircase towards the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley had left them a few minutes before to go take her seat. Mr. Weasley was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. They had decided to have the bridesmaids and groomsmen already be at the altar, and have Mr. Weasley escort them in.

" Girls, you look absolutely stunning." Mr. Weasley said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

" Thanks Dad"

" Thank you Mr. Weasley."

" Ginny, should we…." Mr. Weasley directed at his daughter with a mischievous smile.

" Dad, Hermione has suspected something was up all day. She was just too polite to say so." Ginny laughed nodding her head. She walked up to her father, gave him a big hug and then turned to face me.

" Hermione, dad will not be walking you down the aisle. As is tradition, the father of the bride must walk his daughter down the aisle." Ginny Grinned.

" Hermione, dear, i would be honored to walk you down the aisle. But we felt, that your father should be the one walking you down the aisle beside us." Mr. Weasley smiled and raised his arm to point behind her.

Hermione turned and started to cry. Her parents were standing behind her.

" MUM! DAD!" Hermione yelled running to her parents. She enveloped them in a giant hug. When she finally let go her mother reached up to wipe the tears from her own eyes.

" Hermione, before you say anything, we forgive you dear. You did what you had to do to keep us safe and we will always be grateful for that. Just don't do it again." Her father laughed patting her hair.

" Oh Hermione hunny, you are so beautiful. We are so thankful they found us so we can be here to see you get married. We got to meet Fred earlier and he is such a charming man. He is a lucky man to be marrying my daughter. Oh Hermione, we missed you! I love you baby girl." Her Mother grabbed her in a death grip. Her father had to pull her off.

" Well darling. Are you ready to get married?" Her father asked.

" Absolutely." Hermione replied with a big smile.

She turned and locked arms with Ginny. Ginny wrapped her left arm through her father's right and Hermione wrapped her right arm in her dad's left.

Hermione's mother smiled and waved as she left to walk through the side door into the Great Hall to take her seat.

" Well girls, it's time to get married." Mr. Weasley smiled.

He faced the doors and with a wave of his wand the doors opened.

Hermione and Ginny took a deep breath and then walked with their fathers into the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was in awe. Her eyes immediately went to the ceiling of the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick and Headmistress Mcgonagall had enchanted the ceiling to snow. Gorgeous snowflakes were falling to the ground covering the floor. The enchantment ensured the guests would stay warm and dry as the snow fell around them. The chairs the guests sat on were made of solid ice tinted a gorgeous periwinkle blue. The chairs also were enchanted to feel warm and not to melt. Along the sides of the Hall, displayed on two giant snowflakes per side, were memories of the couples.

On the left, Freds memory showed him and Hermione at Hogwarts, when Fred had asked Hermione for a dance during the Yule Ball. She watched as Fred spun her around and dipped her to the floor making her laugh. He pulled her up and pulled her close to him as they continued to dance. Her eyes shone as Fred twirled her around the floor. After the dance, he bowed to her and said goodnight kissing her hand like a gentleman before he left. The memory showed him looking back into the Hall to see her watching him leave. She smiled at him before she walked over to Harry and Ron. He said it was this moment, that last smile, when he realized he was a sucker for her.

Beside his memory was Hermione's. This memory was right after the war, she saw Fred stumbling out of the rubble and rushed to hug him. He held her tight and gently brought them down to sit on the steps as she held him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead, and then set his chin on top of her head. Suddenly both jumped as one of the twins Rolling Decoy Detonators went off from his pocket, sending them into giant fits of laughter. Fred and George had been using them to distract the Death Eaters to make it easier to disarm them. Even as they were laughing Fred continued to hold her. This was the moment Hermione realized she had feelings for Fred. She hid them because of Ron, but she knew. Fred stood up, pulling Hermione with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the where the weasleys were gathered.

Ginny smiled at her snowflake memory. She was sitting on a log outside watching her pygmy puff play in the grass as Harry snuck up behind her. Well, tried to sneak up behind her. She turned suddenly spooking Harry causing him to fall backward. He laughed as she went to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he walked toward her and grabbed her arms gently. He acted like he was about to kiss her, when he suddenly picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked toward the pond. Which he proceeded to throw her into to. When she surfaced he was laughing his ass of. She pulled her wand out and sent water balls after him. They would pop above his head drenching him as he ran away. She jumped out of the water to see him running back toward her and wrapping his arms around her as the last of the water balls popped over them. He kissed her and then took off running as his own water balls dropped down on her. Ginny loved this memory. This was the first time she had seen Harry really relax and have fun after the war.

Harrys memory was Ginny sitting in the Common Room, studying for a potions test. She was grumbling at the amount of work Snape had assigned. He picked up the book from the table in front of her and accidently threw it in the fireplace. He had meant to throw it into the chair beside the fireplace. Both just stared at the fire with their jaws dropped as the book burned. Suddenly Ginny started laughing so hard she was crying. Harry sheepishly looked at her before laughing too. He went and grabbed another students book that they had left out in the room and tried to toss it to Ginny. He missed and into the fire it went. He stood there stunned. He was a seeker for merlin's sake. How could his arm be this off? Ginny fell back to the floor laughing even harder. Finally taking pity on Harry, she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed before looking into her eyes. She walked back toward her homework and Harry developed this stupid grin on his face. This was the moment he realized he had feelings for her. Suddenly Harry turns to see Fred and George in the corner with their wands pointed toward the fireplace laughing their asses off. They had been causing the books to fly off course.

Both girls realized that they had just been standing at the entrance watching the memories and not moving. They looked as the guests all were turned to face them, smiling as they had watched the snowflakes. They both started their walk on the Blue Glass Snowflake Stepping Stones that led to the altar where the boys were waiting.

Fred and Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione were escorted toward them by their fathers. Mr. Weasley had informed Harry that they had found Hermione's parents and he smiled seeing his best friends face at being led down the aisle by her father.

Freds breath was knocked out of him. His beautiful bride was enchanting. Her hair hung down beside her shoulders in gentle waves. Her dress, was a white halterneck style that accented her body beautifully. There was a slit up the right side that reached mid thigh. Along the sides of the slit and bottom of the dress was a gorgeous red design. She had gold heels that finished the Gryffindor styled accents. He nearly fainted when their eyes met. She was looking at him with all the love in the world. He was the luckiest man to have won the heart of such a woman. As they reached the altar, he shook hands then hugged Mr. Granger, before her father handed him Hermione's hand. He pulled her up against him as they turned to face Kingsley.

Harry smiled at Ginny as she came towards him. She had a white strapless dress that trailed behind her as she walked, without blocking her feet in the front. Her heels were a gorgeous gryffindor red with gold bows on the back. She had a gold choker around her neck which had a lightning bolt hanging from it. He grinned. Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and gave him a giant hug before handing Ginny to Harry. They locked eyes and smiled as they turned to face Kingsley.

Kingsley had joked that he was qualified to marry the couples. Fred, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny however, decided to turn the joke on him and requested that he do it. So Kingsley had to secretly get qualified to marry them before the ceremony. He silently swore to never crack jokes like that again even though he was honored at them wanting him.

Fred nearly moaned out loud as his hand hit Hermione's back. He hadn't seen the back of the dress as she was walking toward him but the back was almost non existent. Her entire back was exposed. The back of the dress didn't start till the top of her hips.

Hermione could feel Fred's hand apply pressure as he realized her back was exposed. She bit back a grin. This had been part of her plan to drive Fred wild during the wedding. Of course she had to keep it proper, so it wasn't to risque, but she knew it would be enough to get Fred's imagination running. Hermione suddenly gasped causing everyone to look at her. She had just now noticed the man standing beside Harry.

Fred noticed Hermione was looking at James Potter and realized Hermione had not been told about the spirit enchantment. He quickly whispered in her ear about the spell used to bring his parents, Sirius, and Remus here to watch the wedding. She looked beside James as she saw George standing beside him, Ron stood beside behind George, and beside Ron, was Sirius. He grinned at her before pointing to the space behind her. She turned and saw Luna standing beside her smiling. Behind Luna was Alicia, and behind Alicia was Fleur. But it was who stood behind Fleur that shocked Hermione. Remus Lupin bowed before her. Hermione's hand went to her mouth as tears began to flow. She turned around and saw her mother, who was sitting beside Lily Potter.

Fred smiled and wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. She had been so focused on Fred as she walked up that she didn't even notice. She could tell no one blamed her, as it was common for the bride to get tunnel vision. Fred glanced over and noticed his father face palming himself as he realized he had forgotten to tell Hermione about this. He looked back to his Hermione, and pulled her into a hug as they turned back to Kingsley.

" _ **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,**_

 _ **You are gathered here today to watch Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley bond together in wedded bliss.**_

 _ **We have watched these four grow up before our very eyes into the finest people alive today. They have laughed together, learned together, and unfortunately have even fought together.**_

 _ **But even through the war that befell us, their love persisted and grew. Now they stand before you, ready to move into the next chapter of their lives.**_

 _ **George, stop rubbing your belly before i hex you!**_

 _ **So today we gather to celebrate these amazing witches and wizards and to, ...GEORGE!**_

Fred snickered as his twin grinned at being caught again.

 _ **Sorry. Ah where was i? Oh yes, to celebrate their love and send them off toward new beginnings.**_

 _ **Mr. Harry Potter, you may now say your vows. "**_

" _ **Ginny,**_

 _ **If it wasn't for your love, i don't know if i would be alive today. Getting back to you was the foremost thought while i was gone searching for a way to end this war. Keeping you safe was my main mission. It still is and always will be. You stood beside me when i became unbearable. You kept me from throttling your brother when he kicked my butt repeatedly in Wizards Chess or when the twins turned my hair red trying to make me blend in.**_

Ron, Fred, and George snickered.

 _ **But most of all you loved me. For so many years, i thought i was unloveable. Your family took me in and showed me i was wrong. But you showed me my life was worth fighting for. I now vow to love and protect you from this day till the end of time. To never let you frown and to protect you from the twins when they need a tester for a new invention. I love you Ginny Weasley."**_

Harry finished his vows by sliding his mother's wedding ring onto Ginny's hand.

The twins snickered more. Ginny reached up to wipe tears that were forming before holding Harry's hands again.

" _**Weasley, you may now say your vows."**_

" _ **Harry,**_

 _ **I will always be by your side. The moment i met you, i knew you were special. Not because the world said you were, but because my heart did. You have loved me, protected me, and shown me that no matter what evils exist in the world, love will conquer it. So many times i thought my brothers might scare you away, especially Fred and George. But you never left. When you were gone, not an hour went by that you weren't on my mind. After the war, you finally let your final guard down and i could see the man you were meant to be. The man you were afraid you would never become. You are strong Harry. You are loved Harry. No matter what happens, whether another evil rises or my brothers prank you, i will always be here fighting them beside you. I love you Harry Potter."**_

Ginny finished her vows by sliding the ring on Harry's finger.

" _**I now am delighted to present to you, HARRY AND GINNY POTTER!"**_

The great hall cheered as Ginny and Harry kissed. After smiling at each other they turned to face Fred and Hermione.

" _**Mr. Fred Weasley, you may now say your vows."**_

" _**Hermione,**_

 _ **How in the world did i manage to catch such a gem like you? I thank merlin everyday that i am the better looking twin or else you may have ended up with my brother!**_

The hall laughed as George shouted " HEY!"

 _ **The day i danced with you at the Yule ball i was a gonner. I was a fool for hiding my feelings for so long. Every time you curled up on the couch to read a book, or smacked Ron on the back of the head for being an idiot about something, i fell even harder. You enthrall me. You see past the prankster and see the other side of me. The side that would go to the ends of the earth for you. You are as unique as these snowflakes that fall around us. You are smart, funny, and extremely flexible.**_

The hall laughed again as Hermione blushed and smacked Fred's arm.

 _ **I nearly died during the war. Thankfully, MCGONAGALL, decided not to fix the hole she blasted into the floor, causing me to fall through before the curse could hit me. But as i laid in the rubble, my only thought, was getting back into the fight so i could keep you alive. After that day i swore to myself you would be mine. I was not going to go through this life without you in it.**_

 _ **George has always been by my side. But i must leave him now for you. As much as i love my brother, you are much prettier.**_

 _ **So whether you like it or not, you are mine Hermione Granger. I promise to always love you, to never prank you unless you're asking for it, and to make you smile until the day i die. So let's hope MCGONAGALL hasn't fixed that hole. You are mine and i am yours. Hermione Granger, until the final days of this earth i will love you, protect you, and ravage you. You are the living definition of the word love.**_

 _ **I love you Hermione. You are mine till the end girl."**_

Fred laughed before sliding the wedding band onto Hermione's finger. Hermione tried not to smack him again and just giggled instead. She smiled as everyone in the hall kept glancing at Mcgonagall, who was trying to hide a smirk.

" _ **Miss Hermione Granger, you may now deliver your vows."**_

" _**Fred,**_

 _ **Remind me to smack you again later. However, now it's my turn pretty boy, so pay attention.**_

 _ **I curse myself everyday for not seeing you sooner. I was so caught up in books and the war, that i let time with you pass me by. Thankfully, you brought me to my senses before anymore time could pass by. I will always be indebted to you for that. So to repay that debt i give you my heart. My whole heart, to protect and love. My memory showing on the snowflake means more to me than you will ever know. Watching you stumble out of the rubble took my breath away. Until that moment, i had no clue how much you meant to me. When you wrapped your arms around me and held me tight i knew i was home. I told you when our relationship was growing this year, that i was falling in love with you. I was wrong. I was already in love with you. When i look in your eyes, i don't see the prankster. I see Fred. I see love. I see home.**_

 _ **You and George are identical physically yes, for what i can tell, but you, when you look at me i see someone else entirely. You once asked me how i was able to tell you two apart. When i look at George, i see a goofball who will do anything to make the world laugh. When i look at you, i see a goofball who will do anything to make the world laugh, but i also see a man who will do anything to make ME laugh even when he can't make himself laugh. I see a man who dropped everything to help me get rid of a black eye that one of your inventions caused.**_ _**I also see a man who once obliviated a tiny part of his own twins memory to make him forget a single memory of seeing me starkers. That Fred Weasley takes love.**_

George was nearly doubled over trying to keep from laughing. Ron elbowed him in the side to make him stop.

 _ **Fred, you mean the world to me. I would pick you over any book out there. I would pick you over my own life. Whether Mcgonagall fixed that hole or not, i will be there to protect you as i know you will protect me. I refuse to go another day without you by my side. You are right. I am yours. More importantly, you are mine. The love i feel for you will never stop growing. It gets stronger everyday.**_

 _ **I love you Fred Weasley."**_

Hermione slid the band onto Fred's finger and smiled as he pulled her in for their kiss.

" _**Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you FRED AND HERMIONE WEASLEY!"**_

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped as the two couples hand in hand walked down the aisle with their partners, finally married.

 **Long chapter but the wedding has happened! The main focus for me was the vows. I hope i did them justice. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the after ceremony and Hermione brings the mischief to Mischief Managed! Good Reviews are welcomed! Bad Reviews can go to Azkaban!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione watched as Harry said goodbye to his parents. Their time was up and they had to leave. She could see Harry shed a tear as they faded away. He had been grateful to the ministry for doing this for him, but saying goodbye still hurt. Ginny walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry was in good hands.

She turned to see her husband on the other side of the hall talking to George, Bill, and Fleur. The twins were shooting bubbles out of their wands above their new niece and nephews heads as they watched in awe.

Two weeks before the wedding Fleur had given birth to twins, Gideon and Anastasia Weasley.

Gideon had bright blonde hair matching Fleurs, while Anastasia had red to match her fathers. Fleur had been thankful that they were not identical like Fred and George. However, three nights ago Bill had mentioned to Hermione that he had noticed a look between the twins. The same look he saw Fred and George give each other when they were babies. Fleur was in for a load of mischief with their children, but he hadn't had the heart to tell her yet.

George glanced up and noticed Hermione watching them. He elbowed Fred, which caused Fred to look up and notice his new bride watching them with amusement. He grinned and kissed the babies on the foreheads and walked toward Hermione.

About halfway to Hermione, Fred noticed the room began to spin. He stopped and watched as the room changed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once the spinning stopped, he saw Hermione standing in the center of the room. Naked. His jaw dropped to the floor. Her body was flushed as her hands caressed her breasts. Her lips parted and a low moaned escaped. Fred moved two steps toward her before the room began to spin again. He found himself back in the Great Hall with a powerful hard on. Looking at his bride, he noticed the struggle to keep her grin contained. He looked around and realized nobody had noticed what had just transpired.

Hermione made her way toward the side door to exit the hall. Most everyone was dancing and enjoying the festivities and didn't notice her slipping out. Fred followed her.

 _ **HERMIONE POV**_

I slipped out of the hall quietly as not to attract attention. I could have easily cast an enchantment to disguise this, but what i was about to do next would be very powerful magic and i would need my strength. I walked into a small room to the side of the hallway and cast the enchantment. Once Fred walked through the door, it would lock itself and the moment would begin. I was nervous beyond words.

 _ **FRED POV**_

I walked into a side room just outside of the Great Hall. Hermione was leaning against the far wall smiling like an angel. An angel up to no good. The door quickly closed behind me and i heard it lock. A chair appeared in the middle of the room. The same chair Hermione had tied me to after our first sexual encounter. She nodded her head at the chair and i moved to sit while keeping an eye on her. She was up to something. I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

The second my ass hit the seat, my clothes flew off my body and silk rope reached around tying me to the chair. Ahh memories.

I went to say something but she shook her head. No words.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then pointed her wand at herself and cast a silent spell. Hermione's wedding dress fell to the floor. She now stood in a black and scarlet lace corset, black leather leggings, and scarlet pumps. She was a vision. A vision that was about to be the cause of my dick exploding.

I thought this was the spell she cast but i was wrong. It was only a small part. Suddenly hands came from behind me and slowly slid down my chest toward my cock. I whipped my head around to see Hermione. But this time Hermione was dressed in a soft white chemise and was barefooted. I turned around to see Hermione dressed in the black smiling.

I understood now. She cast a cloning charm. I was now dealing with two Hermiones. At Least i thought. I jumped as i felt lips close around my dick. SON OF A FUCK. Three Hermiones. This one was wearing absolutely nothing. She had split herself.

Innocent Hermione- White Chemise

Submissive Hermione- Naked sucking my cock

Dominant Hermione- Black lace corset

Dominant Hermione snapped her fingers and Submissive Hermione began to suck my cock even harder. Innocent Hermione tilted my head back and began kissing me in a slow but seductive manner. I felt like i wanted to explode but for some reason i couldn't. Suddenly Submissive Hermione came hard. Innocent Hermione stopped kissing me and backed away. Submissive Hermione looked up and grinned as she pulled a small vibrating dildo out of her dripping pussy. She tossed it to the side and stood and walked behind me to stand beside Innocent Hermione.

Dominant Hermione came toward me and then straddled my lap and kissed me hard.

" Fuck Hermione! Are you trying to kill me?" I groaned out as she let go.

" No, Fred. I am just going to give you the strongest orgasm of your life. However, you won't experience it until the very end. This is me. All of me. And i am giving it to you." Hermione said pointed to her other halves.

" Tonight is ours Fred Weasley. You are going to make me cum again and again. Each of me that is" She grinned untying me.

We both stood up and i watched as Innocent Hermione walked over and bent over the chair with her ass in the air. The little lace panties she wore were dripping wet from excitement. Submissive Hermione walked over and crouched down behind her in front of me. Dominant Hermione walked over and stood in front of Innocent Hermione.

" Fred, i want you to shove that giant cock into my sweet pussy." She pointed at Innocent Hermione. "Then, while that Hermione," pointed at Submissive, " is sucking your balls, you are going to eat me out. Do you understand?" Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at her cunt. I watched as the crotch of Dominant Hermione's tights vanished to show her glistening pussy.

I struggled to breath as i nodded my head. Holy Fuck. I was having an orgy with Hermione. Just Hermione. I took a breath and bent over Innocent Hermione, and shoved my cock inside her. Submissive Hermione immediately attacked my balls with her mouth. Sucking and kissing each one with passion. Dominant Hermione grabbed my face and pulled my mouth to her cunt and moaned when my tongue found her clit.

 _ **HERMIONE POV**_

OH MY FUCKING GODS!

This cloning enchantment was insane. I could feel each one of my clones arousal. I could feel Fred thrusting into me as he licked my clit at the same time. I could feel my mouth sucking on his balls as he continued to fuck me. It was too much. All three of us exploded. Fred lapped up the cum from my cunt and continued on. I snapped my fingers and we were all standing apart again. I gently lowered Fred onto the ground and straddled his cock. The submissive version of me lowered herself onto Freds face while facing me. Innocent me, wasn't so innocent anymore. She stood between me and submissive me. She winked at me as she bent over thrusting her cunt against submissive me's mouth and then reached out and pulled my lips to hers. Fred chose this moment to thrust himself into me and began to orally fuck the other me, while the other me, orally fucked the other me, who was kissing me.

It was now that i realized Fred's imagination was influencing the enchantment. I was literally orally servicing myself as he fucked me and shoved his tongue into my wet cunt. I could taste my own sweetness as i felt Fred's cock and tongue pick up the pace. He matched each thrust of his tongue to each thrust of his cock. Within seconds we came again. We climbed off Fred and laid on the ground beside each other. Fred shakingly stood up and faced us. He pumped his cock once. Only once, and he came all over each of us. His eyes squeezed shut as the force of the orgasm brought him to his knees. When he opened them only i remained. The clone enchantment disappeared.

" Herm….Fuck….Mion...e…." Fred moaned collapsing to the floor beside me.

I laughed and rolled over to kiss him hard on the mouth. He gently kissed back, obviously spent.

" Fred, i need you to close your eyes." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Oi you tosser. Why you standing in the middle of the bloody hall with your eyes closed grinning like a madman?" Ron said and shoved him.

Fred opened his eyes to see himself back in the Great Hall. Sure enough, he was standing in the middle of the hall like nothing had just happened. Hermione was still standing a few feet in front of me. She was projecting a look of confusion but Fred could see the mischief in her eyes.

Had it been real? Or just a dream?

" Alright everybody, Listen Up!" Mr. Weasley shouted out. He smiled as everyone turned to face him and pulled a still weeping Molly to his side.

" I am terribly afraid to say this, but it is now time for our dear newlyweds to leave for their honeymoons!" He yelled out. Everyone cheered and clapped. Hermione walked to Fred and grabbed his hand as Ginny and Harry walked toward them.

Both girls smiled and hugged as the boys shook hands. Mr. Weasley walked forward and handed them each an object. To Harry and Ginny, he handed a rubber duck, to which Harry burst into a fit of giggles. With one last smile at everyone, they vanished. To Hermione and Fred, he handed an ice cream scoop. Looking into each other's eyes, they vanished as well. Officially starting their honeymoon.

 _ **NOTE: Unfortunately my ideas have slowed on this story and have began to concentrate on my other story,"**_ _ **Hello Bubbles"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **The Next Chapter will be the last for this story. HOWEVER, i will make sure i end it properly.**_

 _ **I hope you understand and i would like to thank you all for supporting this story. I hope this chapter was to your liking and that the next chapter will give a successful parting to this story.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**EPILOGUE**_

" HERMIONE!" Fred yelled across the house.

" IN THE BATH FRED!" Hermione yelled back.

Mrs. Weasley had finally picked up Spencer and Morgana for the weekend, so she could finally relax. Two weeks after returning from their honeymoon, Hermione had discovered she was pregnant. After months of Fleur And George teasing her it was twins, she gave birth to ONE baby girl. A baby girl with soft brown hair to match her mothers and blue eyes to match her father's. Morgana was a quiet baby but she could crawl very fast, Hermione and Fred couldn't keep her still. She was an explorer. Hermione and Fred decided that Morgana needed a sibling to play with. One year later, Spencer was born.

Spencer, was just like his father. Red hair and blue eyes. Always smiling and laughing. Hermione was scared when he turned two, that he would be a handful. Thankfully, Fred and George started a line of toddler toys that entertained Spencer and Morgana both. Only two years apart the siblings were inseparable. However, with Morgana being five and Spencer three, they had loads of energy that even the other couldn't satisfy. Hermione and Fred were running ragged and about ready to collapse, when Mrs. Weasley suggested a weekend for themselves while she looked after them. They both jumped at the idea.

Fred walked into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes. Even after all these years, Fred still had a body to die for. Hermione grinned at the scratch marks on his shoulders. Their sex life was still going strong even with the children. Judging by the raging hard on he was developing, it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. He waded into the bath and groaned as the hot water flowed over his hard cock.

Hermione grinned and laid back, floating in the water. She spread her legs as she floated.

" Fill her up," Hermione laughed.

Fred didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her hips he pulled her against him as he thrust into her. He bent over her and teased her nipples with his lips. Grabbing his wand from the side, he cast her favorite enchantment. A stream of water snaked its way between them. It slid down her stomach and shot rapid hard bursts against her clit as Fred fucked her. Fred held her just above the water, or she would have swallowed water as her mouth opened in a loud moan. He pulled her up into a kiss as they came together.

" Filled up." Fred grinned.

" Mmmmmm yes, but now you need to clean the car." Hermione whispered in his ear.

" Yes, my lady. One car wash coming right up." Fred smiled and laughed as he tossed Hermione into the air. Hermione twisted her body mid air, so as to dive into the water face first.

Fred caught Hermione's hips and immediately glued his lips to her vagina. Hermione brought her lips to Fred's cock and wordlessly cast a bubble charm around her so she could breathe and suck her husband off. Hermione was in heaven. She loved the feel of him in her mouth. She knew most women hated blowjobs, but she loved them. She made it a point on her wedding day to make sure Fred received one every day for the rest of their lives. She had so far kept that promise. Even when she was in the hospital giving birth to her children. After everyone had left and it was just her and Fred in the room. She blew him.

She moaned against his cock, as he applied more pressure against her. Fred knew all the right points to apply pressure and when to lightly graze. They had perfected sex. It had become an artform between the two of them. They even had begun to orgasm at the same time every time.

They had truly become one.

Fred released her after they came again and she rose to the surface.

" All clean milady." Fred bowed, his nose grazing the water.

" Well done sir, here is your tip." Hermione leaned against him and gave him a soft kiss. Fred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him in a hug.

" No need to tip, comes with the job of keeping a happy woman. A job i do with great honor." Fred smiled at her.

" I love you Fred." Hermione stated, laying her head against his chest.

" I love you Hermione." He replied.

" Good, because Morgana wants a dog." Hermione whispered.

" Last week she wanted a dragon!" Fred laughed.

" Yes, well, after i had Harry give her a talk about dragons she changed her mind to a dog." Hermione chuckled.

" I can handle a dog." Fred smiled against her head.

" Yeah…..I hope so…." Hermione trailed off.

" You already bought the dog haven't you…" Fred deadpanned.

" Bought no. However, i may have accidently let it slip to Hagrid and he said he was on it." Hermione grimaced.

" HERMIONE!" Fred yelled.

" Relax Fred, she is a child. Hagrid wouldn't get her anything dangerous. Especially with Spencer being deathly afraid of spiders. I'm sure Hagrid will find something cute and fluffy." Hermione chuckled. Leaning up she gave Fred a kiss on the cheek.

" I would hurry up and get bathed. He said he would bring the dog today, so it had time to get adjusted to its new home before the kids return." Hermione laughed running out of the bath before Fred could grab her.

A loud knock came at the door waking Fred and Hermione up from their nap on the couch.

" Dog is here." Fred yawned.

Hermione jumped up and raced toward the door with Fred close behind.

" Oooh i can't wait to see its cute, fluffy….." Hermione squealed opening the door. She stopped mid sentence upon seeing the puppy Hagrid held.

" Hello Hermione! May i introduce you to Fluffy Jr!" Hagrid beamed. In his arms was a small, black puppy. With three heads.

" Well… You did say you wanted Fluffy." Fred bit his lip to keep from laughing.

" I did…." Hermione could barely get the words out.

Hagrid smiled noticing Hermione's hesitation.

" Don't bother yourself Hermione. Fluffy Jr is the runt of the litter. He won't get nearly as big as his ole pop. In fact, he will be about double the size of old Fang he will. Not big at all." Hagrid beamed.

Fred grabbed the puppy from Hagrid.

" Well Hagrid, i like him. Just what this family needs. With two kids running everywhere, a dog needs more than one head to keep up with them." Fred smiled.

" You're right, he's perfect. Thank you Hagrid." Hermione hugged the Giant.

" No problem Hermione, he will be great for your little ones i guarantee that!" Hagrid stood proud.

Hermione watched as Fred set the puppy down to go explore. Each head turned a different direction. It would be a great watch dog. Plus it was strange enough for Morgana to love. She just hoped Spencer would love him too. Fred was a great father though. If Spencer was scared of the pup, Fred wouldn't stop until he loved him. Spiders was the only thing Spencer couldn't shake. Got that from his uncle.

Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione and smiled.

" Well Hagrid, i do hope you will stay a bit. It's about time for dinner." Fred said to the giant, who smiled widely.

" Of course i'll stay a bit. Thank ya for the offer." Hagrid ducked under the door coming inside. Hermione shut the door behind him.

Hermione smiled.

" Why don't you sit and relax Hagrid. Would you like some tea?"

 _ **THE END**_

Note:

Short but Sweet.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank You for all the great reviews.


End file.
